


DIY for the Criminal Mind [PODFIC]

by babbling_bedlamite



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_bedlamite/pseuds/babbling_bedlamite
Summary: Parker, Hardison, and Eliot are youtubers. And also criminals, incidentally
Kudos: 6





	DIY for the Criminal Mind [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DIY for the Criminal Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337866) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> I love this fic and was really grateful to be able to Podfic it. It's been awhile since I recorded anything but I hope you all enjoy!

Witten by: WerewolvesAreReal  
Length: 15:08 Minutes

[Google Documents Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11Ps8kO80I3EUe9L0M1WMlGAdOQA5os0_/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
